Max and Ruby Write Fanfiction
by ZombieCatTookMyPudding
Summary: After Ruby leaves her computer on, Max finds out about her secret fanfiction account. Taking pity on his sister's lack of writing skills, he decides to secretly help her out. When it turns out his writing draws some positive attention, how long will it be before Ruby finds out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

On a rainy night, Max was playing with his toy fire truck in the middle of the living room floor.

"Now, Max." He looked up to see his older sister, Ruby, just getting off of the phone. "Mom and Dad asked me to go get bread and a few other things, since they won't be home in time for dinner. I'll only be gone a half hour. Can I trust you alone?"

"Yep!" Max replied enthusiastically.

"Remember, no messes, or-"

"Or I'm in big trouble, I know, I know. But I'm older and more mature now. I'm even in school, and, thanks to the creators of our show, am allowed to speak full sentences. Trust me, if I can do all that, I can handle a few minutes alone while you're at the store." Despite his promise, she glared at him suspiciously.

"...Well, alright then."

Donning her raincoat and boots she left.

Sighing, Max found himself growing bored with the firetruck he had. Discarding it on the middle of the floor, he decided to move to his room to see what other toys there were to play with.

On the way up, he noticed Ruby had the computer in her room on. He noticed she had been spending an awful lot of time on it, lately. Cocking his head in curiosity, he wondered what it was she was doing on it so much. Luckily for him, it seemed she forgot to put it into sleep mode.

* * *

 _Louise._

 _for a rabbit who's my best friend_

 _she likes to have fun and throw parties_

 _she has a little cousin morris_

 _friends with lttile max_

 _we do everything together_

 _i love her shes my bff (best friend forever)_

 _the end._

* * *

Max blinked at the words. Laughing at the lack of quality, (and really, how long it took her to type just that little bit) he wondered: did Ruby write this? Most likely.

Scrolling up to find a logo of sorts, he found himself on a site called FictionFansUnite. He had heard of it, but never visited it. It was a site for not only their fans to write about fanfictions for the shows they watched, but for characters in the shows themselves to write fanfictions about each other. Ruby's username was "rubygem466", but it appeared she hadn't posted anything yet. This would be her first fanfic.

Shaking his head, he looked for the tab to publish the short story, but before he could type in a title, a frown came upon his face. He couldn't really embarrass her like that, could he? Sure, he loved to cause trouble and drive her crazy, but embarrassing her over the internet was too much. Even for him. After all, if poor Ruby really was trying her best, it would just be downright cruel to subject her to potential cyberbullying.

For many years before the final season of their show, Max was limited to speaking one or two words per episode, something that applied to their personal lives as well, so he had to choose carefully just what it was he could say. Thankfully, that gave him the ability to choose his wording and sentences carefully. Given the format she began with, perhaps this would be best converted into a poem.

Taking a deep breath, Max sat up straight, fingers poised over the keyboard, and let the words flow onto the screen.

* * *

 _Louise_

 _With fur of an auburn-tan,_

 _I've known her since my memories began._

 _Her loyalty is second-to-none,_

 _We like to have fun in the sun,_

 _And with her, she often brings her little cousin._

 _His name is Morris,_

 _(Couldn't find a rhyme in the thesaurus.)_

 _Though when he plays with Max_

T _hrough all their schemes she helps me relax._

 _She wears a green tartan dress_

 _And just like me, never been a fan of a mess._

 _Louise is a rabbit who's my best friend,_

 _And I hope we stay that way until the end._

* * *

Finding the option to publish the fanfic, he went through all the details of categorizing it, rating it, writing a summary, and titling it. He had decided to call it _Louise: A Poem by rubygem466._

With the new poem out there in the archives, he felt the satisfaction of doing something beneficial for his sister.

"Max! I'm home!" Speaking of sisters, he nearly jumped out of his seat at the sound of her voice.

"I'm upstairs, Ruby!" He hurriedly exited out of all the windows, hoping to cover his tracks.

"Would you come down and help me make dinner, please?"

"Coming!"

Anxiety building up inside of him, he realized he hadn't thought about what Ruby might do had she found out what he did to her fanfic. Silently praying to whatever higher powers may or may not exist that if she had made that discovery, he hoped wouldn't pay dearly for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **zombieEXE45 and Max waspace: in short, yes. This fanfic is meta.**

* * *

Guest: I love it! What a beautiful poem.

RedPeaForever: This is pretty good. I wouldn't complain if you were to write more in the near future

SwiperYesSwiping: Normally, I only come on here when I'm bored, but this isn't half bad. Keep it up.

* * *

Max smiled. The poem had only gotten three reviews and six likes in the month he had left it alone, but that was still much more than he expected. He supposed that would have explained Ruby's excited squealing occasionally coming from the other room over the past four weeks. To his luck, she didn't even seem to _notice_ the changes to her poem as far as he knew.

But today she was downstairs making sure everything was nice and tidy for Louise and Morris when they would come over to play...which gave Max the perfect opportunity to check on the poem they had written, and see how it was going.

Noticing that there was an unfinished draft in another tab, he opened it up:

* * *

 _The perfect gift._

 _today is ruby's birthday all her friends showed up but max wasn't there_

 _wheres max? ruby asked I hope he didn't forget my birthday_

 _soon it was time to open up presents and ruby got everything on her list from the guests_

 _wow thanks everyone I love them its just too bad max isn't here_

 _slam the door opened_

 _hi ruby sorry im late max hurried over to the table happy birthday_

 _what is it ruby asked_

 _open it and find out he said_

 _ruby opened the tiny box and found a bottle of rose-smelling perfume in the box_

 _oh max its wonderful I love it thank you_

 _your welcome ruby max said hugging her._

 _the end._

* * *

Looks like Ruby was planning to post another one. Short as it was, it was more or less finished, it just needed to be touched up a bit.

Max looked over at the clock. Louise and Morris weren't supposed to be here for another hour or so...it looked like he had some time to improve this for her.

Cracking his knuckles, Max wasted no time getting to work:

* * *

 _The Perfect Gift_

 _Today was Ruby's birthday. All her friends came...except Max._

 _"Where's Max?" Ruby wondered. "My own brother didn't show up to my party...I hope he didn't forget!"_

* * *

 _After having cake it was time to open up presents! Ruby had gotten everything on her wish list from the guests._

 _"Wow! Thanks everyone; I love them! It's just too bad max isn't here."_

 _SLAM!_

 _Everyone turned as the front door opened. A little bunny in overalls hurried over to the table, out of breath._

 _"Hi, Ruby. Sorry I'm late." Giving her a tiny box with a delicate pink ribbon, he declared, "happy birthday!"_

 _"What is it?" Ruby asked._

 _"Open it and find out!" Max replied, grinning._

 _Ruby carefully unwrapped the ribbon and opened the tiny box. Inside of it was a bottle of perfume, shaped like a rose._

 _"Oh!" Sniffing it, she found it was rose-scented. "Oh, Max, it's wonderful! I love it! Thank you."_

 _"You're welcome, Ruby," Max said_ _, giving the birthday girl a big hug._

 _The end._

* * *

"There you are, Max!" Gasping and blushing, Max found Morris standing in Ruby's bedroom door.

"Oh, um, Morris! I-shouldn't the doorbell have rung?"

"Ruby saw us coming from the window, so she let us in. What are you doing on Ruby's computer?"

"Nothing! Ready to go and play?" Max asked nervously, sliding off of the chair. "Because I sure am! Heh, heh."

"Hmm..." Morris brushed past Max and climbed into the chair.

"No, Morris, don't!" Max pleaded.

But it was too late: Morris was already looking at what was on the screen. Furrowing his eyebrow, he scrolled up. "'The Perfect Gift'," he read. "By rubygem466. Wait, _you're_ rubygem466?"

"Well, not exactly, I mean, it's-it's Ruby's account but.."

"How did you end up writing Ruby's stories? Does that mean you wrote that poem about Louise, too?"

"Technically, Ruby wrote both of them, but," he sighed, "her writing, just in general, is terrible. She doesn't use capitalization or punctuation, her grammar needs work and just...I couldn't let her publish it. Not looking like the way it did before I fixed it. She almost did it again just now. I'm lucky her computer isn't password-protected like everyone else in the twenty-first century..."

Morris slowly scrolled down the screen, reading the fanfiction. "This is nice," he said. "I mean, really short, but, it's nice. You know, Louise was really excited when she found the poem. She wanted to leave a review in thanks, but she didn't know how."

Max rubbed his arm, embarrassed. "Please don't tell Ruby."

"You mean she doesn't _know?_ " Morris asked, his eyes wide.

"I just...yeah, she's kind of a bad writer, but I don't want to make her feel bad about it. I don't think she actually proofreads them, or even just read them after she publishes them."

A small, tense pause laid in the room before Morris smiled and spoke again. "Okay, I won't tell her. Come on. Let's publish this one and see how it goes before she finds us here."

Together the two friends filled out all of the details, and within a minute and a half, they found it under her username.

"All right." Morris slid off of the chair. "We should probably get out of your sister's room."

"Yeah." As they left, Max asked, "so, what do you want to do first?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby's poem about Louise had gotten six reviews, and her most recent story had only received one review at all (but given that it was a new story, it didn't have a lot of views yet), all of them positive. Ruby smiled, very proud of herself. She never expected her writing to be liked so much.

Then she made a decision that she had no idea was going to change her mood entirely: she was going to read her own stories back to herself, to try and see what the readers saw.

* * *

 _Louise: A poem by rubygem466_

* * *

 _Louise_

 _With fur of an auburn-tan,_

 _I've known her since my memories began._

 _Her loyalty is second-to-none,_

 _We like to have fun in the sun,_

 _And with her, she often brings her little cousin._

 _His name is Morris,_

 _(Couldn't find a rhyme in the thesaurus.)_

 _Though when he plays with Max_

 _Through all their schemes she helps me relax._

 _She wears a green tartan dress_

 _And just like me, never been a fan of a mess._

 _Louise is a rabbit who's my best friend,_

 _And I hope we stay that way until the end._

* * *

Wait...that wasn't how she wrote it. It wasn't nearly that long. (Or descriptive). Frowning, she clicked on the link for _The Perfect Gift_.

* * *

 _The Perfect Gift_

 _Today was Ruby's birthday. All her friends came...except Max._

 _"Where's Max?" Ruby wondered. "My own brother didn't show up to my party...I hope he didn't forget!"_

* * *

 _After having cake it was time to open up presents! Ruby had gotten everything on her wish list from the guests._

 _"Wow! Thanks everyone; I love them! It's just too bad max isn't here."_

 _SLAM!_

 _Everyone turned as the front door opened. A little bunny in overalls hurried over to the table, out of breath._

 _"Hi, Ruby. Sorry I'm late." Giving her a tiny box with a delicate pink ribbon, he declared, "happy birthday!"_

 _"What is it?" Ruby asked._

 _"Open it and find out!" Max replied, grinning._

 _Ruby carefully unwrapped the ribbon and opened the tiny box. Inside of it was a bottle of perfume, shaped like a rose._

 _"Oh!" Sniffing it, she found it was rose-scented. "Oh, Max, it's wonderful! I love it! Thank you."_

 _"You're welcome, Ruby," Max said, giving the birthday girl a big hug._

 _The end._

* * *

That wasn't how she wrote _that_ one, either!

Then, something dawned on her: she didn't remember actually going to publish the stories. She had first assumed the site posted it by itself, but when she checked the FAQ on how to publish a story, she found that wasn't the case.

She didn't understand how it was the stories were out there, then! Unless...

"...Max," she growled, folding her arms crossly. She didn't know how, or why, but somehow, she knew he was behind this. It could have only been Max. But how to prove it...?

* * *

The next morning, Ruby found Max running around his room, pretending his toy boat was a laser beam-shooting spaceship.

"Hey, Max?"

"Hi, Ruby. What's up?"

"Grandma called me and told me I left some things at her house last time we visited her. Can you be good for about the next half-hour while I go get them back?"

"Sure! See you later!"

Watching Ruby walk down the stairs, Max twiddled his thumbs anxiously, waiting for the sound of her closing the front door behind her.

Discreetly approaching his bedroom window, Max watched from just behind a curtain as Ruby walked down the sidewalk, and out of sight. Smiling and rubbing his hands together, he ran to Ruby's room and checked on the fanfics from her computer.

It was only about half a minute before he found yet another draft in her computer, and decided to take a look:

* * *

 _April fools_

 _both max and ruby were up early on april foosl morning good morning max ruby said to her brother as she came into the kitchen_

 _hi ruby I made you cereal max said_

 _thanks max ruby grabbed her sppon ready to take a bite but she couldn't get it out what the she asked its frozen_

 _yes because I froze it overnight max said april fools ruby_

 _ive got to find a way to get back at max ruby thought as she got herself a new bowl of cereal_

 _later rubys friend louise came over to play_

 _wow im thirsty how about you ruby_

 _yeah I could go for some lemonade_

 _so then they went inside and made some lemonade now all it needs is ice ruby said_

 _ill get the ice louise said she got the ice tray from the freezer and poured some in the pitcher ah_

 _whats wrong louise ruby asked_

 _theres bugs in the ice_

 _ah they screamed_

 _hey wait I know those bugs these are maxs toy bugs_

 _yep max said april fools ruby_

 _max had one more prank he wanted to pull he was gonna put food coloring inside the faucet and turn the water orange giggling he went to go dry his hands with the paper towels whats this he asked himself as he noticed its a message_

 _max I know you've been changing my stories on fictionfansunite and publish them with out my permission this is a trap I set for you you are in big trouble_

* * *

Max stared at the screen for a bit, trying to make sense of the ending...though perhaps it just wasn't finished yet. Still, that was an oddly coincidental in-story message. Reading it again, his eyes widened with realization...this wasn't a part of the story: this really _was_ a trap!

"AHA!"

"AGH!" Startled, Max spun around the chair to see Ruby standing in the door glaring at him crossly. But, how? How did she get in so quietly? He didn't even hear her come back into the house! "R-Ruby?"

"What are you doing?"

His heart began to race. "N-Nothing. Just playing video games."

"Oh _really?_ " she asked, storming over to him.

"Ruby, no!" Max cried, trying to hide the screen, to no avail.

"What's the matter, Max?" she growled. "If you're just playing games, what do you have to hide from me?"

Max was cornered: even if she couldn't see the screen with her unfinished fanfic on it, he knew she knew the truth, and the jig was up. Slowly moving his hand off of the screen, he stuttered, "R-Ruby...I-I can explain..."

"' _Explain?!_ '" Ruby snapped furiously. "Explain _what_?! That you break into my _very private_ account and mess up my stories?!" she wailed, hurt. "Why, Max? Why would you do such a thing?"

"Ruby...I, I just-"

Sniffling and holding up her hand, she pushed the words past the lump in her throat: "no. Don't say _anything_ ," she whispered, her voice cracking. "Get out. Right. Now."

Max looked at the screen one last time, then at Ruby, her eyes glazed over with tears. Ears drooping, he reluctantly slid out of the chair, and walked out of the door.

Standing in the doorway, Ruby's glare pierced right through his soul. "There is nothing you can say or do that will make this better. Leave me alone...and don't touch my computer, ever again."

Max tensed as she slammed the door in his face. Time seemed to stop as he stood there in shock, processing everything that had happened so quickly, the sounds of his sister's sobs just faintly touching his ears. Unsure what else to do, he trudged back to his own room, and crawled on his bed, holding his knees against him.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, he closed his eyes and whispered the words he knew she couldn't, and refused to hear: "I'm sorry, Ruby. I was just trying to help."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Awww...darn! I just realized I could have published this on April Fool's which would have made it way cooler, but it wasn't ready by then. Oh well XD.**


	4. Chapter 4

Max and Ruby didn't speak to each other for the next few days. Max didn't want to bother Ruby when she was so mad at him. Their parents were a bit concerned, but always being the ones to let their kids solve their own problems, didn't intervene, or even ask what had happened. That was fine with the siblings, they didn't want to talk about it anyway.

* * *

"Psst, Max,"

Max stirred at his sister's voice. Well, at least she didn't look like she was angry anymore.

"I have something I want to show you."

Sliding out of bed, Max followed Ruby into her room. She looked expectantly over at the computer, but he hesitated.

After a pause, she said, "I know I said never to touch my computer again, but it's okay. I want you to read this."

Wordlessly, Max climbed into the chair and read the words to himself on the screen:

* * *

 _Rubys mp4 player_

 _Ruby had gotten a verys pecial gift from her grandma an mp4 player Ruby loved her new mp4 player and had all of her favorit songs on it one day she was gonna go over to her friend louises house_

 _now max she said dont touch my mp4 player._

 _but max didn't listen and he took it with out asking there were a lot of songs on their that he liked to and started to dance to some but he tripped and he shattered the screen_

 _oh no what am I going to tell ruby max asked himself_

 _so he hid her mp4 player in a pile of stuff_

 _later ruby came home max she asked have you seen my mp4 player_

 _no max lied_

 _that's funny cuz I left it on the bed you didn't touch it did you_

 _no max lied again more nervous this time_

 _after a few minutes of looking Ruby decided it would show up eventually and played with her other toys for a whle._

 _a few days later max had forgotton that he broke rubys mp4 player until she found it again._

 _oh no my mp4 player what happened_

 _im sorry ruby it was an accident does this mean you don't like me anymore_

 _max watched rubys face turn a bit pink when she looked at the mp4 player back at him and then back at the player her face softened. your more important to me than some silly mp4 player she said hugging him._

 _max im sorry for what I said will you be my beta writer_

* * *

Max blinked, his face flushing. "R-Ruby...I...I don't know what to say!"

Ruby smiled gently. "Just say 'yes.'"

Ruby nearly lost her balance when Max threw his arms around her.

While the siblings' gleeful laughter filled the house, Max remembered how afraid he was when he started...but now he was glad it all worked out for the better.


End file.
